Never A Quiet Year
by Autumn-Fire-Zone1
Summary: A letter began the chain of events that would change three lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up the next morning and heard voices downstairs. Hermione went downstairs to see what was going on. She stayed hidden. She surprise to see whom Hermione assume was wealthy purebloods in her living room talking to her parents. Hermione silently listened to their conversation.

"John and Carol, we have came back for Hermione" said the male wizard.

"Why now" said Carol.

"Well the family of the man she is engage to want the marriage to happen now" said the male wizard.

"But Aaron she is so young" said John.

"You two knew that this was going to happen. They will not wait. She will come with us today" said the female witch.

"Can we explain it to her first, Amelia" said Carol.

"Yes, but she is coming with us now whether she likes it or not" said Aaron.

"Mom and Dad what is going on" said Hermione.

"Hermione, come down here" said John.

Hermione walked over to them.

"Hermione, we have been meaning to tell you this for years but you are not our child. Aaron and Amelia Lemorir are your parents and as you heard you are engaged to be wed" said Carol.

"What if I don't want to marry the guy" said Hermione.

"You will do it. We can make you. He is from a very wealthy family" said Aaron.

"Who is he" said Hermione.

"Melvin Flatsworthington" said Amelia. Hermione had met him once and he was not nice at all. He made Draco seem like a prince. Hermione decided to runaway.

"Now come along" said Aaron.

"Can I get my things first" said Hermione.

"Be quick with it" said Aaron. Hermione didn't look at the Grangers or the Lemorirs as she went upstairs.

Hermione went to her room and packed all her things she felt that she needed to take with her. Hermione shrunk them and put them away in her pocket. She grabbed Crookshanks and apparated out of the Grangers' house. She reappeared in Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She went inside and withdrew all her money. Hermione gave a goblin a letter with her wand inside to mail to Harry and Ron explaining why she will have to disappear for awhile.

Hermione apparated out of Diagon Alley and reappeared in Australia. She went to a longtime friend of hers that was also a witch. Her name was Nadia Delos. She worked for the Ministry of Magic in Australia. She would help her out. Hermione made it to Nadia's home and told her what happen.

"That is awful. What are you going to do" said Nadia.

"I need a new wand since a mailed it to Harry and Ron. I am smart enough to know that it can be traced. I have enough money to last me for awhile. I need a new appearance and identity" said Hermione.

"I can help you out with all of that. You need a good back story" said Nadia.

"I know" said Hermione.

"We can think of one later" said Nadia.

"what about paperwork" said Hermione.

"you need to talk to my superior and tell him the truth. He doesn't care for the politics in Britain" said Nadia.

"Okay" said Hermione. She followed Nadia to her superior office. His name was Henry Belgrade. He was a nice guy. He was in his 60s but look like a man in his early 40s. Hermione told him everything.

"There is a loopholes in arrange marriages when the child is raised by muggles. You can't step foot in Europe until you are of age in the wizarding world which will be your 17th birthday. Unfortunately, that will not be for another 2 years and they can forcefully take you with them if they find you. Wizarding marriages use spells that bind you to your partner for life. I can arrange for you to with a change of names and get the paperwork you will need but you will need a back story" said Henry.

"How about I was the love child of a pureblood wizard and a squid born of pureblood parents. The pureblood wizard didn't want to raise a child by a squib. He left my mother to fend for herself. She was left pregnant and alone. After she had me she became very ill. She knew that she didn't have much time and wrote a letter to that she made sure that you would get on you 15th birthday that told me her story. After her death I went to an orphanage where I was adopted by a lovely couple. They were muggle-born wizards. They home-schooled because they didn't want me to be bullied by ignorant wizards. My father died of an aneurism in the brain two years ago and my mother died of cancer last year. I came to live here with my friend Nadia for a fresh start" said Hermione.

"That is a great story. Now what do you want your name to be Belladonna Perseverus Hero Arbalest" said Hermione.

"That is quite a mouthful. You will need to get yourself a new wand, books, clothing and whatever else you will need. You will also need to alter your appearance for the time being" said Henry.

"I can help her with that" said Nadia.

"Just give me a moment to get the paperwork you need" said Henry leaving. He came back a while later with the paperwork she needed.

Hermione and Nadia left Henry's office and Nadia took Hermione to the muggle world for a makeover.

Hermione got her hair straighten and dyed black with silver highlights in it. She got her fingernails and toenails French-tipped. Hermione and Nadia shopped for hours for clothes, makeup and accessories.

On a whim, Hermione got a couple of piercings and tattoos. Hermione figured that since she wasn't Hermione anymore she should be an alter ego of herself. She got piercings in her ears, her tongue, and belly button. She got Japanese symbols on her wrists and ankles. On her left wrist she got courage, her right wrist got cunning, her left ankle got loyalty and her right ankle got intelligence. On her back she got a sword with black roses wrapped around it.

They made a quick trip back to Nadia's home so Hermione could get the rest of her make over. Nadia changed Hermione's eye color to a vivid purplish-blue plum color. Nadia didn't have to change Hermione's physical appearance. Hermione hide her body under baggy clothes and her bushy hair hid her face. Nadia did also changed Crookshanks' hair color to gray.

Hermione put on black mascara and eye liner. She put on bottle green eye shadow because it reminded her of the color of a wine bottle she once saw in a restaurant. She put on blood red lip-gloss. She put on a black form-fitting hoodie, a gray, green and black plaid pleated mini-skirt with 5 inch black hooker boots.

Nadia took Hermione to the Australia version of Diagon Alley. It looked new, lividly, bright and welcoming. Nadia took Hermione to the wand shop. Hermione thought she would get the same type of wand she already had but she didn't. Her wand was yew and cypress wood with a core of veela hair, dragon heartstrings, vampire hair, werewolf hair and a basilisk scale. The wandmaker told Hermione that only a truly powerful witch or wizard could possess this wand. Hermione got her supplies for school. Henry had registered Hermione in **Aurora Astoria**. It was a top wizarding school.

Hermione spent the summer with Nadia and becoming her new self. Hermione was sad that she couldn't contact Harry or Ron but she remembered that she would be able to she them when she was 17. Since Voldemort was gone, she didn't have to constantly make sure they didn't kill themselves.

Hermione started her new life and had fun. She got to finally be herself. Hermione enjoyed her new life. Hermione had finally turned 17 and she could now go back to her old life. She was happy and sad at the same time. She liked the life that she had built for herself. It was a month before school started that Hermione decided to go to Hogwarts first to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore barely recognized Hermione when she meet him.

"Miss Granger, it is nice to see you. You have been greatly missed" said Dumbledore.

"It is actually Arbalest now. My name is Belladonna Perseverus Hero Arbalest. I have missed it here and my friends" said Hermione.

"I am sorry that you had to leave because of those circumstances" said Dumbledore.

"You couldn't legally do anything to help me. You know that my only option was to leave" said Hermione.

"I know but it will be nice to have you back. I hope you are happy with your Head Girl position. Your grades and work at Aurora Astoria were impressive and how the faulty and staff praised you convinced not only me but the teachers here to select you as Head Girl" said Dumbledore.

"Who is Head Boy" said Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore. Hermione only hoped that he had matured since the last time she seen him.

"Does anyone know who I really am" said Hermione.

"No, that will be entirely up to you to tell" said Dumbledore.

"Do I have to be resorted" said Hermione.

"Yes, we can do it right now" said Dumbledore. Dumbledore place the sorting hat on Hermione's head. After a heated argument with the sorting hat it put her back in Gryffindor. The sorting hat saw how much more of a Slytherin she had become.

"How is Harry and Ron" said Hermione.

"They are doing fine but misses you terribly. There is a party tonight with the Order members and they will be there. You should come" said Dumbledore.


	2. meeting between Harry, Ron, and Hermione

**_To My First Reviewer: Violet44. I promise to try and complete this story for you._**

I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione was very nervous about seeing Harry and Ron after all this time. She knew that they would react to her new appearance. She had changed a lot but parts of her stayed the same. Hermione had dressed in a black light sweater, form-fitting blue jeans, and silver ballerina flats. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with long bangs. The only make up she put on was lip-gloss. Hermione made sure she looked kind of like her old self. Hermione heard the party going on in the Great Hall but she was finding it hard to go inside.

Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage and was reaching for the door handle when it open. She was taken aback by the door suddenly open and putting her face-to-face with Harry and Ron. Hermione stepped back some. Ron and Harry moved out of the doorway and out into the hall. The doors to the Great Hall closed.

"Sorry about that. You must be Miss Arbalest. Dumbledore asked us to come and find you. I am Harry Potter and my friend here is Ron Weasely" said Harry.

"Wonderful to meet you two" said Hermione.

"You must be the student from Australia that is going to be our Head Girl. You are not in Slytherin are you" said Ron.

"Ron don't be rude" said Harry.

"I am not in Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor actually" said Hermione.

"That is great. I knew the Head Girl of our year was going to be a Gryffindor" said Ron.

"How is that" said Hermione.

"A friend of ours was suppose to be the Head Girl but had to leave because of family issues" said Ron.

"I have to tell you two something" said Hermione.

"What is that" said Harry.

"I am Hermione Granger" said Hermione. Harry and Ron just stared at this girl in front of them in disbelief. They couldn't believe that this sexy temptress was in fact their bushy haired bookworm best friend.

"You can't be Hermione. You look nothing like her" said Ron.

"Yes, I am. I just changed my hair and eyes. Just look at me and you will see I am telling the truth. If you want real proof just ask Dumbledore" said Hermione. Harry and Ron studied this girl long and hard. They saw their old friend.

"Hermione, I can't believe it is you. Why didn't you tell us where you were at. We have been worried sick about you" said Harry pulling Hermione in a big crushing hug. When she finally got free of Harry, Ron pulled her into a big bear hug. She got of Ron's hug and caught her breath.

"I am sorry about that. I had to leave in a hurry and didn't have much time. I had to leave or I would have had to marry this awful man. It turned out my real parents are Aaron and Amelia Lemorir. I had to get away in a hurry and leave no trail. The less you guys knew the better" said Hermione.

"If the Lemorirs were you parents why were you leaving with the Grangers" said Ron.

"I found out later that I was their daughter Annabelle's daughter out of an affair. Annabelle didn't want to be saddled down with a child by a man that refuse to marry her and her parents didn't want a scandal. They hid her pregnancy and when she had me I was place up for adoption. The Grangers adopted me but the wizarding world have laws that allow them to reclaim their children if adopted by muggles but the muggles has to willingly relinquish parental rights. Annabelle married right after I was born to Blaine Valier. They had a daughter and son. Blaine's parents enter into a marriage contract with the Flatsworthingtons while Blaine's mother was pregnant with Blaine. Blaine was suppose to be a girl but fate made it not. The marriage contract was not fulfilled at the time. Blaine knew nothing about it until Annabelle had their daughter Amanda. It turns out that the contract has to be fulfilled by Blaine's daughter. Blaine tried to find a way out of it. Melvin was horrid and Blain and Annabelle couldn't bear to allow Amanda to marry him. Aaron and Amelia came up with a solution. The marriage contract said if the child is born man than his daughter would have to fulfill the duties. It said daughter not biological. The Grangers were told this bogus story about how Voldemort tried to kill me because they were not loyal to them and I had to be put up for adoption for my safety. They agreed. All Blaine had to do was legally adopt me and I would be married to Melvin Flatsworthington. There are loopholes in arrange marriages when the child is raised by muggles. I couldn't step foot in Europe until I was of age in the wizarding world which is my 17th birthday. Unfortunately, I was only 15 and had to leave for 2 years. If they found me before my 17th birthday legally they could forcefully take me with them. Wizarding marriages use spells that magically binds you to your partner for life" said Hermione.

"That is horrible" said Ron.

"Hermione, I am sorry that we were not there to help you" said Harry.

"It is okay. I was alright. I had money. I stayed with a friend of mine and got a job. I also got to go to one of the most elite wizarding schools in the entire wizarding world" said Hermione.

"I hope you did something fun with yourself. I mean you got to be a different person" said Ron.

"Actually, I did. I actually let loose and had fun. I even played on the schools Quidditch team" said Hermione.

"You are joking right" said Harry.

"No, I am not" said Hermione.

"What position did you play" said Ron.

"Well I was a beater and sneeker" said Hermione.

"Do you want to tryout" said Harry.

"I might just do that. I loved being a beater" said Hermione.

"That is great since one of our beaters graduated" said Ron.

"Hermione, why did Dumbledore say you name was Arbalest" said Harry.

"Well I changed my name for safety purposes. I changed my name to Belladonna Perseverus Hero Arbalest" said Hermione.

"Why" said Ron.

"I chose Belladonna because in Italian it means literally "beautiful lady". Belladonna is used to dilate the pupils, making the eyes look larger and brighter. My thoughts went to Prof. Snape for some reason and Persia and I came up with the name Perserverus. I chose Hero because it came from a story I liked in Greek mythology. It is about a priestess of Aphrodite whose lover Leander swam the Hellespont to visit her every night, and who drowned herself after he drowned in the strait. I remember reading about Arbalest during History class in the muggle world. It is a large medieval crossbow used to propel stones, arrows, and other missiles" said Hermione.

"So are you going to go by Hermione or Belladonna Perseverus Hero Arbalest" said Harry.

"I am going to go by my new name. You guys can pick which every name you like" said Hermione.

"I like Belladonna. I just can call you Perseverus. It feels to wrong" said Harry.

"I agree with Harry" said Ron.

"So how has everyone been doing" said Hermione.

"Okay, but everyone misses you. I have a selfish reason to be glad you are back. I need you to help me with my work" said Ron.

"Ron, please don't tell me you are procrastinating and failing" said Hermione.

"No, he is not. Ron and I are studying more and doing work ahead of time. We just miss having a friend that knows everything. It is so hard trying to find everything. I only wish we would have went with you more to the library" said Harry.

"I am at fault too. I shouldn't had allowed you guys to rely on me so much" said Hermione.

"Hey, lets get back to the party. Everyone is going to be thrilled to see you but I should warn you that my mother is probably going to hug the life out of you" said Ron.

"I can handle that" said Hermione.


End file.
